Sapphire
Sapphire is a Gem capable of seeing the future. She was once a notable member of Blue Diamond's court, but near the beginning of the Gem War, cut away from her to save Ruby. She later joined the Crystal Gems after deciding to stay as a perma-fusion of Garnet. Physical Appearance Sapphire has blue skin and pale blue, wavy hair with bangs that cover the top half of her face. She is slightly taller than Ruby. Her prominent lips and facial structure resemble Garnet's. When her bangs are moved to the side, they reveal a large eye with a dodger blue iris and visible pupil upon her forehead. Sapphire wears a floor-length gown with white, rounded, puffy sleeves, a navy top, and a blue skirt. Her dress has a blue pinafore over the top. The skirt has several frilly layers in several shades of blue which resemble an open geode. She also wears white elbow-length evening gloves. Sapphire has feet that are usually hidden by her dress, on which she is shown to wear blue shoes. Her gemstone is in the palm of her right hand and has a triangular facet. In "My Life as an Earthbound Gem", Sapphire's outfit mainly resembles a schoolgirl; She had a blue skirt that went to her knees, with white stockings and even black school shoes. Her top was short-sleeved, and also white. Personality Sapphire is the calmer, more level-headed side to Garnet, and is a very patient and caring individual. With her ability to predict the future, she is able to make fairly fast decisions on the fly, and leaves her very open minded and outgoing to many otherwise strange situations. Still though, it would seem that her calm demeanor is also a mandatory thing, as her abilities go awry if she's put under emotional stress. Many of her decisions are brought on from one of these two things, though sometimes these decisions do come across as a bit off, with her tricking Ruby into fusing with Peridot being a prime example of this. She's shown a more mischievous side to her behavior, and have some fun to play around with her friends time to time, though she doesn't do anything too malicious unless she knows it won't effect the person as deeply. Despite this, she still knows when to be serious. History Pre-Series Sapphire was once apart of Blue Diamond's royal court, guarded by a few guards, Ruby included, before she and the other members were attacked by Rose Quartz and Pearl. It was during this that she ended up first fusing with Ruby, and Garnet appeared for the first time. Soon after this, she fled the court with Ruby, and later on decided to join the Crystal Gems once deciding to stay as Garnet. Season 1 Sapphire herself appeared shortly after Steven Universe became a victim of Sombra's Corruption, Sapphire insisting to Ruby that it wasn't their fault this happened, only to find Sombra in the same place as them. She was mad at him, but remained calm and questioned why he corrupted Steven and not them instead, only getting the reply that it was more entertaining. Ruby ended up attacking her, the Gem under Sombra's curse, and Sapphire responded with her hyper voice, calling in the other Crystal Gems to her to drive Sombra away. Once Sombra left, she reluctantly apologizes to the Gems and Ponies that this was their first time meeting eachother officially, and she knew they'll try their best to make things right. She instructed them to find Steven, telling them to not worry about her. After finding where Steven went however, she took note of Jasper's arrival, and tried to stop her from landing, but ended up captured after a while. She was found later and freed by Twilight Sparkle, and worked with them to get back to Earth, only to get caught again by Sombra. With aid from Lapis Lazuli, she got free, and seeing Ruby now free from the curse, finally reunited with her to form Garnet once again. My Little Universe: Mindwarp Sapphire makes a appearance during this special as apart of Steven's dream sequences, notably showing her involvement in the first fight between Homeworld and the Crystal Gems. Steven saved her, and she and him turn into Garnet. She promised Steven during their time fused together that she will be with him the whole way through the experience. Sapphire remained with him, and later on Lapis Lazuli, as she was easily able to solve the flower puzzle from Garnet initial joining of the Crystal Gems. Season 2 Preparation Arc When Peridot asked Garnet to train her, Sapphire unfused with Ruby and had her train Peridot directly instead, saying it was her who controlled most of the fighting as they were Garnet instead of Sapphire. She arrived sometime later, but she ended up caught by the Giant Bird, able to escape by freezing the bird's foot and reappearing after the fight, congratulating them on a job well done. Homeworld Arc When arriving to Homeworld, Sapphire unfused with Ruby again, and met with her Diamond directly herself, showing great gratitude for seeing her again. She remained with her for a while, during this getting Pearl away from Melanite by legally ordering her in particular and making Pearl her own. Eventually, she overheard her conversation about the Abandoned Gem Settlement. Sapphire reassured her that a few Gems will figure it out, though not telling her it will be her, Lapis, and Rarity. She had Ruby stay behind again, saying that the door won't open while they're fused as Garnet, and went to investigate it. During the exploration, she discovered the Angler Monster, and managed to leave outside. She made sure the beast stayed in there by scaring it with her hyper voice. Season 3 Sapphire appeared again playing a game with Peridot, Steven, Ruby, and Emerald, and once they find that Emerald left, she agreed to go to Bayburgh with Peridot to figure it out, and came up with the outfits for them as a disguise trick, her being the "schoolgirl" under the name Sophie. She met with Emerald in Bull's Eye Books n' Vids, and during it bought "Camp Pining Hearts" for Peridot. She met with Emerald again in the local market, and invited to the Bayburgh Party, only revealing this to the others at the Seaside Hotel later on when Emerald picked them up. She ended up affected by Discord's Body Puzzler, giving her Ruby's body as her body was given to Peridot. As they tried to find a way to change back, Sapphire helped Peridot understand her powers, and helped her calm down during the whole event. Season 4 Sapphire brought Ruby and Peridot back to the Crystal Temple, finding the two arguing over Camp Pining Hearts. As she had a meeting to get to with the Diamonds that same day, Sapphire decided to make Ruby fuse with Peridot, forming Rubidot, as a supplement of sorts for Ruby's desire to fuse. When she returned from said visit, she allowed Rubidot to stay around some time more, as she knew they would want that. It is revealed later on to the end of the season however, that she knew she will be captured by White Diamond, and as such she was pushing Ruby away for a new partner, implying she'll be shattered. When Onyx arrived, to keep the others from hurting, she informed her that it was only her, and lied to her saying they died during the five thousand years, even throwing in fake tears. Upon being captured, she was restrained and her gemstone severely cracked, making her blind. She was brought to Blue Diamond as a test to see her loyalty to White, but she was spared and given time as the team arrived to save her. She was found by Ruby first, and she tried to get them to leave her to her fate, for she knew all this would happen to her eventually, but she did change her mind and left with them and fused back into Garnet. Season 6 Sapphire only appears once during Season 6: during their creation of Harmony Day. She decided to use the idea of a mistletoe and love, and she gave a kiss to Peridot on the cheek once she found herself under it with her. She gave a kiss to Ruby too once she went under the mistletoe. Season 7 When learning the truth about Pink Diamond, Sapphire became extremely distraught and un-fused with Ruby, telling Ruby that their relationship was based on a lie, and she was made a complete fool of, and allowed everyone else to be made a fool of too. She was the first of the Crystal Gems to flee, being found by Jade and Flint by Rose Fountain, still distraught. When told to go back by Flint, Sapphire harshly drove him away, calling him a horrid hybrid. She was found later on by Steven Universe and the rest of the Mane Six, and was refusing to believe anything from Rose Quartz until after watching a tape she had left behind of her last moments, coming to the conclusion she was following Garnet, rather than Garnet following her. Unfortunately, she tried to find Ruby but was unable to find her, left inside the Crystal Temple without her. Sapphire remained by herself, feeling depressed and forlorn, until she finally heard from Fishstew Pizza that Ruby was up on Brooding Hill. After hearing how Ruby wanted to be more independent however, Sapphire decided to leave her be and allowing her to grow. While alone, she went with the others to receive Netitus, which had to be won in a race. She became one of the competitors in the race, and while so close to winning, was still given the Netitus by Goldstone. As the group tried to find the state of Ponhenge, Sapphire took Ruby (who was Thorax) off on a surprise date to where they first fused permanently. During this stage though, her love was what revealed Thorax, which left her very confused, and angry at first, but eventually forgave Thorax after taking a bit to understand him, and learning about the true location. On returning and explaining it all, Sapphire made the plan for non-magic users to venture into the Hive as the rest went to release the Pillars of Equestria, her future vision telling her it would all be fine in the end. When the Pony of Shadows came, she was left scared and unsure of herself, unsure how it would all turn out. This grew even more so once the Changelings and Tindalos arrived and the fight began, but only when Steven reminded her to choose her destiny did she hold her own again. After the fight, Sapphire was quick to find Ruby, and apologize to her for her behavior. Ruby soon purposed to her, and their wedding was worked out over the following week. Just before the wedding could begin, she decided to find Flint, saying if this were to happen she wanted everyone there for it. Sapphire eventually found him back at the Crystal Temple. She tried her best to apologize to him, but was unable to convince him to stay until everyone else joined her. Upon the wedding, Sapphire admitted she always thought of her future as one strand, unbending, but with Ruby she saw so many possibilities and that she changed her life. On Steven's pronounce, she and Ruby fuse into Garnet. Abilities Future Vision Sapphire's key feature that she is shown to use extensively is her Future vision, able to give her a view of what will happen further down the line. This ability is the driving force for most of her decision making, and a notable detail passed to Garnet as well. She's able to pick out a future vision to see, but this can go awry if she becomes stressed, unable to focus on one vision at a time. Cyrokinesis Sapphire is able to lower the temperature of her surroundings, to the point of ice forming on various surfaces. This kind of ability is more emotional based, as they become more active if she becomes too stressed out. Hyper Voice She has a deep control over her voice, and is able to amplify her voice to be used as a weapon against others, although not a physical weapon and more of a visual one. She can use this either to call in her team from miles away, or to intimidate larger creatures. Enhanced Speed While not as prominent as Fulgurite, Sapphire is shown to move at extreme speed. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Gems Category:Crystal Gems Category:Sexless Category:Diamond Royal Court